


One Night

by Fayaheda



Series: Sciam Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Always Female Liam Dunbar, College Parties, Comfort, Evil Hunters, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Liam Dunbar, Fluff, Healing, Hurt, Love, Mates, Mentions of Other Character(s) - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Older Everyone, Romance, Scott McCall Saves the Day, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, True Alpha Scott McCall, Violence, Wolf Scott McCall, alpha/beta relationship, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's ONE night! Come on, man! That's ALL she fucking wanted!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try a reverse from my other Sciam story; 'Lessons'.  
> It's a LITTLE cliché, but so are most (if not all) of my other stories are, too. It just love the classics, I'm a little bit of a (obsessive, but not dangerous, I swear) cult-lover, IF you hadn't already noticed that by now...  
> ;)
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what your thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Stiles doesn't even frigging know just HOW the hell he's managed to lie to his best friend, who is a (lie detecting) werewolf. But somehow, he's managed it.

Malia had only asked him for "ONE night, please, please, PLEASE, Stiles!" And like always, he just couldn't say no to her. Besides, at the time, he didn't see what could be SO bad...

However, this IS Beacon Hills. It's home to the supernatural, of all kinds. And of course, SOMETHING was bound to go wrong. Eventually...

+

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Leah yelps, her eyes wide with panic.

Malia motions to the on-going frat party going on all around them, then raises a brow to the young she wolf. "To get a drink over at the bar?" It's not a question, though, more like her mocking.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." Leah's eyes widen even more as she glances around the masses of drunken college students. "I don't know anybody here. I'm the new girl, remember?" She scowls. "Nobody wants to talk to the freshers."

"Yeah, true. But you're with ME." Malia grins, looking very much like a mischievous (beautiful) Cheshire cat. "And it helps that you're really attractive, too. You fit in just fine. Trust me."

Leah simply shoots the older girl a withering look. She's not convinced, of course, not in the slightest. Nor is she comforted.

"I thought you wanted to take one night off from the all the werewolf shit." Malia huffs, looking rather downtrodden now.

"I do..." Leah glances around to the other people her age, the NORMAL people, and she can tell how much fun they are all having, even if they probably won't remember most of it in the morning.

"Okay... Well??" Malia's impatient tone snaps the she wolf from her thoughts. "Are you gonna liven the fuck up or am I gonna have to force you to enjoy yourself?"

Leah scoffs, slightly amused by the petty threat.

"I'm NOT joking." Malia glares at her. "I got Stiles to cover for us," She says as she grabs the younger girl's hand and proceeds to drag her through the large fraternity house. "So now, we ARE going to have some fun."

Leah sighs. But really, who is she to argue? Not that she wants to, though.

+

Meanwhile, back in Stiles' bedroom, he and Scott are still trying to figure out just what the hell happened to the latest missing person reported in Beacon Hills.

"Hayley Benson. She's been missing for almost a week now. No one's seen her since, no one knows what happened to her." Sat on Stiles' bed, Scott is reading the file he's finally managed to pull up on the Sheriff's home laptop, while Stiles is sat at his desk, typing away on his own computer.

"Well, this being Beacon Hills and all, I guess we can rule out something good having happened to her." Stiles leans back in his chair and let's out a tired sigh.

Scott nods, wearing a rather troubled frown. "I-I'm calling Leah. Just to check she's okay. You should call Malia, too."

"No!" Stiles immediately (mentally) curses himself as the werewolf stares curiously back at him.

"Why not?" Scott asks.

"'Cause... Y'know," Stiles shrugs, still mentally cursing himself as he struggles to think up another lie. "Leah and her mom are -"

"Sick," Scott nods. "Right. No, you're totally right. Leah's taking care of her mom. I shouldn't disturb them right now."

Stiles nods furiously. "Yeah, dude, totally. And I mean, of course Leah's okay if she's... At home... With... Her mom." 'Seriously, Stiles, dude,' He scowls to himself. 'Shut up. Please!'

Thankfully, Scott doesn't seem to notice, he's far too concerned with the information that's popped up onto the screen. "Wow, there's a lot of other missing persons reported in the last two weeks. Kelly Margo. Julia Davis. Molly Compton. The list goes on. There's like, fifteen here."

"Yeah, I just found something interesting, too." Stiles picks up his laptop and walks over to sit on the bed. "A year ago, there was a load of missing people reported, all female, all college girls..."

Scott notices his best friend's entire body tense suddenly as he trails off. "What, dude?"

Stiles' eyes widen. "Oh, fu -"

+

It's official: Leah hates parties. "I hate parties." See?

"Oh, so this is MY fault?" Malia huffs loudly, both frustrated and pissed off. And also confused. And she HATES being confused. Which, in fact, is making her feel all the more pissed off.

Leah glances up towards the chains in which bind her wrists towards the ceiling of this - basement? She doesn't even know, all she does know is that one moment she's dancing with Malia and two frat guys, and then, the next, she's waking up down here, where ever here is. She assumes that they're still in the fraternity house at least, because she can still hear the music pumping loudly above them.

"Welcome to the end of the line, girls." A male voice echoes from behind them before a guy that they recognise to be one they had danced with saunters out from the dank shadows.

"What the fuck is this!? Who the fuck are YOU!?" Malia growls, glaring daggers at him as he turns to face them with a cocky smirk.

Leah, somehow, manages to stay calm as she stares back at the man.

"What the fuck did you do to us!?" Malia yells, her voice raising as she only grows angrier by the moment.

"They drugged us with wolfsbane." Leah says, her eyes meeting the second male as he finally creeps out of the shadows behind the first.

"Wow," The second guy smiles at her and it actually seems genuine. "Gorgeous, AND intelligent."

The first guy scoffs as he glances to his partner in crime. "Dude, it's an animal. What're you, into beastiality now?"

The second guy glares back at him. "Fuck you."

The first guy chuckles with obvious amusement. "Oh, so you're a fag, too?"

The second guy merely rolls his eyes, ignoring the comment as he takes moves a little closer to the girls.

"What'd you want with us?" Leah asks as she stares blankly back at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The first guy smirks wickedly as he reaches behind his back and pulls out a small tazer. It sparks into life as he switches it on, his smirk on growing when the werecoyote's eyes widen a little.

"We're hunters." The second guy states, rolling his eyes as his counterpart.

Leah scoffs lightly. "More like murderers." As she does, the first guy charges angrily over to her and zaps the tazer right into her left side. She grits her teeth and growls lowly out in pain as her eyes instantly glowing golden, but otherwise, she manages to keep control. Just like Scott has taught her so.

+

Mason doesn't exactly know what he's doing at the Sheriff's house in the middle of the night, but since he's recently found out that his best friend is a werewolf, he has his own ideas.

"Do you know where Leah is?" Scott asks as he opens the front door.

"At home with her mom." Mason replies without so much as a stutter.

However, it's still not enough when Scott narrows his eyes slightly. "You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not..." Mason frowns and - oh. He forgot about a werewolf's keen sense of hearing. Damn.

And now, Scott's pissed off, because now, he can hear his own best friend's heart begin to race a little. "Stiles, what's going on?" And then, his own begins to race slightly as an odd sense of dread suddenly washes over him.

"Scott..." Stiles glances warily at him. "You okay, dude?"

"No." Scott glares over at him. "I-I think Leah's in trouble." He feels it more through their bond, because she is a Beta of his that he created himself.

"Shit." Stiles' eyes widen as he turns to Mason, who's staring at them both in confusion. "Mason, where are they?"

"Wha - I -"

"Mason!" Stiles gives him a "give it up already!" look.

Mason glares back at him for a moment before huffing. "Didn't Malia tell you were she was going? I mean, she IS your girlfriend."

"Well, yeah... She told me she was going out, but she didn't trust me enough not to spill to Scotty here about where she was actually taking Leah." Stiles replies with an impish grin.

"Whoa! What??" Scott stares incredulously at his so-called best friend. "Malia took Leah out? Where!?"

"You're NOT her dad." Mason snips with a pointed glare. "OR her husband."

Scott glares back at him. "I'm her Alpha."

"Well, woopdy-fucking-do!" Mason snaps. "Why the hell do you think Leah lied to you in the first place about where she was tonight? Because when you AREN'T suffocating her with all your stupid werewolf shit, you're giving her the brush-off to hang with your stupid friends!"

"Hey!" Stiles glares at him.

Mason rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores him, keeps his focus on the so-called Alpha. "I KNOW that she's a werewolf and I KNOW that she's your Beta, but are you fucking blind!? All she wants to is make everybody else happy, make her parents happy, make her friends happy, to make YOU happy! And all you're doing is suffocating her! I mean, for crying out loud, man, she's nineteen going on fucking fifty!"

Stiles now looks more amused than anything else.

Whereas Scott's eyes are slightly widened, like a little wolf puppy caught in the bright headlights of Stiles' beloved Jeep.

And wow, Mason isn't even finished - "And another thing!" His glare darkens as he takes an angry step towards the Alpha, even going so far as to poke him hard in the chest - while of course, trying to ignore how incredibly hard and delicious the werewolf's flesh actually feels. 'Ugh. Don't even go there. Leah WILL tear your face off...'

Scott's eyes widen all the more as he stumbles back slightly.

"Leah told me that your werewolves age a lot slower than we mere humans." Mason snips, his eyes narrowing up at the older man. "So, what!? Huh?? What IS the fricking dealio with you!? You have time to run around after literally everybody else, but you DON'T have time to ask her out for cup of coffee!? One, MEASLY cup of shitting coffee that'll probably taste like goats' piss!? 'The hell's a matter with you!?"

Scott's stunned for all of a few seconds before he finally snaps back. "I don't have time for this!" He gently shoves the younger man out of his way, grabbing his helmet from behind the door before storming towards his motorcycle.

"Where the FUCK are you going!?" Mason follows angrily after him.

"To find Leah, and bring her home. Her parents trust her with me, and I'm not about to let them down." Scott states simply, but with a stern and very-final tone to his voice.

Stiles quickly grabs his Jeep keys off of the hook before closing his front door behind him.

"NO!! You are NOT ruining her night!" Mason jumps in front of the wolf, blocking him from going any further. "It's ONE night! Come on, man! That's ALL she fucking wanted!"


	2. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles," Malia pouts back as she simply replies, "I'm hungry."

Leah's pretty sure Malia's screaming and snarling right beside her, too, but she can't be sure over the sound of her own screaming. And like Malia, she snarls loudly, viciously thrashing against her heavy, and unbearably tight restraints.

The second hunter chuckles as he pulls back the seething hot poker and simply admires his handy work. "Are you having fun yet, doll face?" He taunts, grinning at the young she wolf.

Leah, above all of her anger, simply puffs out a sound halfway between a chuckle and a scoff as she bites back with, "N-not... Even... Close..." She breathes out between heavy and painful pants.

The second hunter's jaw tightens in anger, and the wolf only smirks at that, clearly noticing, predicting, even.

"Will you... Just... SHUT up!?" Malia growls over at her so-called friend, glares at her for emphasis.

Leah rolls her eyes, not even bothering to look over at the coyote as she replies, "This is... Your fault... In the... First place... Bitch..."

Malia's glare hardens. "You... Take that... Back!"

"Shut up!" The first hunter finally has enough of their bickering, silences the coyote by smacking her hard across the face with the iron crowbar he's been sporting for the last twenty minutes.

Malia yells out in pain as he begins to beat her relentlessly, round the back of the legs.

"Leave her alone, you fucker!" Leah roars, her eyes glowing, teeth bared and claws pricking at her wrists.

"Shut the fuck up, werewhore!" The second hunter immediately retaliates by shoving the hot poker into her left shoulder.

Leah let's out another loud snarl, but this time, it's like she's on autopilot when she calls for her Alpha; "SCOTT!" And this time, her voice shakes the surrounding walls, even has Malia wincing, her eyes burning briefly, uncontrollably.

And Leah doesn't know if her Alpha has more superspeed than she's ever really noticed, or if someone out there is really watching over her and granting her wishes, but she really doesn't give a shit when she finally sees Scott bursting through at the top of the basement staircase, door flying down the stairs and smashing to pieces along the way by the sheer force.

"Malia!" Stiles busts in after his best friend, follows him as he all, but falls awkwardly down the stairs as he rushes towards his girlfriend, his mate, his everything.

The first hunter instantly lunges for the them both, while the second hunter sees the red eyes of the wolf and grits his teeth in anger as he turns back to the she wolf. "You called for your Alpha!?" He growls, smacks her hard across the face with the butt of his gun in which he quickly retrieves from his belt. "I'll fucking show you -"

Leah's eyes instantly widen in fear as he lifts the gun and aims it at her forehead at point black range.

While Stiles' proceeds to literally batter the shit out of the first hunter with his metal (new and improved) baseball bat, Scott stalks right over to the second hunter.

Scott grabs the hunter by the back of the neck, his other hand easily tearing the gun out of his hand and tossing it onto the floor.

The hunter struggles in his grip, but the wolf easily over powers him as he turns him around to face him, still grasping him by the throat. "I'm not afraid of an Alpha!" He snarks, glaring with the utmost hatred.

Scott stares calmly back at the hunter, having seen much worse, of course - coughKatecough - as he simply replies with, "You should be."

Stiles winces slightly in anticipation, watches as his best friend sends one punch to the hunter's face and effortlessly knocks him unconscious. He also can't help smirking smugly as the hunter slumps onto the floor in a messy heap of ugly limbs. He's also rather proud of himself for having beating up the asshole lying (also unconscious) at his feet. 'Serves him right... Dick...'

"He out?" Scott glances over his shoulder.

Stiles nods. "Oh, yeah, dude. No problem over here." He slides the bat under his arm, then, quickly rushing towards his battered mate. "Shit, baby," He breathes, somehow both glaring and pouting as he growls out, "Look what they did to you! Motherfuckers!"

"Stiles," Malia pouts back as she simply replies, "I'm hungry."

And Stiles really can't help laughing at that, even if he's one step away from losing his frigging shit right now.

Leah notices that Scott hasn't even looked at her yet, and as much as that hurts, it also fricking terrifies her. She knows he'd never hurt her, never force her to do anything she didn't want to do, but she can't help feeling scared of pissing him off, or worse, disappointing him. So she simply lowers her gaze to the ground, and keeps it that way, even as he effortlessly rips both she and Malia of their metal restraints. And not even as her Alpha scoops her up into his arms and carries her out of the building.

+

[Five Minutes Later...]

While Stiles is on the phone, the others wait outside the building for him to finish his call.

Malia is already in the Jeep, however, sprawled out across the back seat and almost asleep as she begins to finally feel herself heal. Slowly, but it's still better than nothing, she figures.

Scott stands by his motorcycle, a few meters away, and Leah is beside him, his arm slung tightly around the back of her waist as he helps her stand on her own two feet.

Any other time, Leah would by hyper-aware of how close she is to her Alpha, probably flushing deeply, too. However, she simply doesn't have the strength, can barely even keep her eyes open as they flutter every few seconds before she startles herself awake.

She must jump pretty hard the next time, then, because Scott stares down at her with concern, finally actually looking at her. "Hey," As always when he's talking to her - or most people really, because he's just that nice - his voice is gentle, soothing.

Well, to her anyway. But then again, maybe that's just because he's her Alpha. Although, a girl can only dream... 'Ugh!'

Leah turns her head slowly, still feeling slightly dizzy from pain, but then she's feeling dizzy for a whole different (much more pleasant) reason when she looks up into those (delicious) dark chocolate pools of his.

"Don't die on me, okay?" Scott manages a small smile, tries to lighten the mood, even if he's still in the mood to smash stuff up. But really, that's only to keep his chest from aching like fuck! 'Ugh!'

Leah then, even manages to puff out a quiet laugh. But Scott can always make her laugh, make her smile just by fricking smiling himself. 'Ugh!' She nods, breathes out, "Okay."

And trust Stiles to ruin a not-so-moment moment. "Hey, I just talked to Chris." He announces as he walks over to them. "He's already on his way," He rolls his eyes, adds, "With Isaac." Then scoffs, "Obviously. Kids got father issues, seriously. First Derek, then you," He smirks when Scott shoots him a withering look. "And now, Chris."

"Is Isaac your Beta?" Leah asks, both curious and jealous. Though, she really hopes he doesn't fricking notice. Of course, if he did, that would SO be her luck.

Stiles let's out another scoff. "No. He's Derek's originally. But Derek kinda sucked at being an Alpha, so he turned to Scott."

Leah arches a brow, looks slightly confused. Although, she really doesn't know how to feel about that. "Can Betas do that?"

"Unless the Alpha's a real asshole, they can do pretty much anything they want." Stiles explains rather bluntly.

Scott shoots him a pointed glare before explaining. "It's like I told you before - you don't have to join a pack if you don't want to."

"But you're lucky, 'cause Scotty here," Stiles grins proudly as he points over at his friend. "Takes care of his own." Then adds with a smirk, "No matter how annoying they are."

Leah arches a brow. "I'm sorry, YOU'RE calling me annoying? YOU?"

To which, Stiles glares and Scott chuckles, and Leah just dies a little more inside at the pretty sound coming from her Alpha's mouth.

'Ugh!'


	3. Another Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which, Scott's face falls, and Leah's just brightens all the more, and he's obviously given up and it's simply another victory for the annoying Beta as the Alpha stalks off down the hallway with a huff.

"It's okay, y'know? You don't have to do this. I can just stay at Mason's." Leah doesn't know why she's making it seem like it's no big deal, when really, all she wants is to stay with her Alpha right now, to stay with Scott, like he's offering. Although, maybe it has something to do with guilt. She knows he's not too happy with her, of course.

Scott arches a brow as he shuts front door behind him, but really, it's only to keep from looking hurt. "Well, I mean, you don't have to stay here, if you don't want to... I just, uh..." He sighs, and buries his embarrassment as he then, adds, "I kinda feel like I need to keep you close to me... At least until you're all healed up."

Leah can't help smiling, somehow even managing not to blush as she does so. "I'm kinda glad that I chose to live off of campus... And I guess I can't exactly go home until I've healed anyway." She shrugs. "My parents are okay with me being a werewolf, but I think they may ground me forever if they see me like this." She frowns, then, the guilt creeping up on her again. "Which I guess is my own fault, really..."

Scott frowns, too, though, as usual, he looks more concerned. "Leah -"

"I'm really sorry, Scott." Leah quickly cuts him off, knowing if she doesn't say it now, she won't have the guts to later. "Really, I am. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I -"

"Leah," Scott cuts her off this time, grabs one of her hand in his and gives it a small, but clearly reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. Really." He nods, let's her know he's being sincere, that he's not just going to give her another one of his lectures.

And God, Leah really would hate those damn lectures all the more, if it weren't for the lovely sound of his voice...

"No, it's really not okay." Leah shakes her head, looks almost miserable as she says, "It wasn't just me, I almost got Malia killed, too. God, if I had, Stiles would never have forgiven -"

"I've almost got everybody I've ever known killed. Including you." Scott counters with a pointed look, cutting her off before she can even finish that ridiculous sentence. And he can't help smirking smugly when she only shoots him a withering glare in response. "The point is - I get why you lied to me. I don't exactly know HOW you lied to me," He chuckles in amusement, but secretly, he's rather impressed. "But I understand. I DO remember what it's like to be a teenager, y'know? I'm only twenty-two, remember?"

Leah can't help smirking at that, clearly very amused.

But seriously, Scott's so courageous and kinder than anybody she's ever met, so sometimes it's difficult to remember just how young he really is.

Scott rolls his eyes, though, also can't help smiling as he continues, "When I first turned, I was only a year older than you were when I turned you, and all I had was Stiles. I lied to everybody, most importantly, my mom and Allison. And I guess Derek was around, but I just didn't know that I could trust him back then."

Leah smiles at the mention of Allison, because really, no matter how hard she tries, she can't hate the girl, can't even be jealous of her. All she knows of the hunteress is that she was just as fearless, as kind, and as loyal as Scott is, and that she really did make her Alpha very happy.

And that last part kind of does dampen Leah's emotions a little, because she knows she could never even compare.

So why should she even bother, right?

+

She's been to Scott's new apartment only once - he's only had it a week - and like a true gentlemen, he ushers Leah to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He leaves her for a moment, and soon returns with a fresh, and wonderfully fluffy-looking, white towel along with a pair of clean boxers, a t-shirt and some simply black track shorts.

"Sorry about the Lacrosse shirt, but it's the only clean one I have right now. Stiles kinda does my laundry for me." Scott smiles sheepishly as he hands his Beta the clothes.

Leah arches a brow, can't help smirking as she asks, "You still have your Lacrosse uniform?"

Good God, she misses playing that damn beautiful game.

"Yeah. My mom keeps everything. Seriously, EVERYthing." Scott rolls his eyes, though, still can't help smiling back. Her smile's just so damn bright, he thinks. Like, even brighter than Allison's, which he didn't think even possible.

Leah chuckles lightly, wishes she hadn't when her side aches slightly as a result of the movement. The stupid poker burns seem to be taking a little longer to heal, though, her bruises and cuts are already all gone.

"Okay, NO more laughing for you." Scott says, though, it sounds like a cross between an order and a simply plea.

"I'm fine." Leah rolls her eyes, waves a dismissive hand at him. "I'll be even better when I'm clean and warm. Hey, maybe you could trigger my healing by breaking my ankle like you did when we first met." She shoots him a goofy grin when he all, but glares (pathetically) at her.

"That was an accident." Scott grumbles, wearing a (sinfully adorable) frown. "Besides," He then adds rather snootily, finally revealing to her after four years, "I was holding back, and if I hadn't of been, you'd probably be - quote Stiles - "torn in half" - un-quote."

Leah merely scoffs as she replies rather smugly, "And then, my mother would have torn YOU in half."

To which, Scott's face falls, and Leah's just brightens all the more, and he's obviously given up and it's simply another victory for the annoying Beta as the Alpha stalks off down the hallway with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is longer!


End file.
